naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kushina Uzumaki
Kushina Uzumaki 'was a Konohagakure kunoichi who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki Clan and the second Jinchuriki of Kurama, the nine-tailed fox. She was the mother of Naruto Uzumaki and wife of Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Appearance Tsunade pointed out that Kushina was a woman well-known for her beauty. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that have ranged from black to lavender. While on duty, she would wear a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha forest-green chest-guard with clipped-on shoulders pads and high collars, over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. Personality History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Immense Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Skilled Combatant *Master Homemaker *Keen Intellect *Chakra Chains *Great Chakra Power - s a member of the Uzumaki clan, she was blessed with an exceptionally long potential lifespan and a life-force so strong that she survived the extraction of a tailed beast minutes after giving birth, though she was left severely weakened and still help in the battlefield. Likewise, while exhausted, she did not die immediately from Nine-Tails' claw that pierced her chest. Even for an Uzumaki, Kushina also possessed a powerful and special form of chakra, which made her well-suited for becoming the Nine-Tails' jinchuriki. With her chakra, Kushina was able to materialise chakra chains with which she was able to restrain and subdue the Nine-Tails, both in the real world as well as in Naruto's subconscious mind. List of Moves and Techniques *Chakra Chains *Chakra Chains Barrier *Flying Pan Attack *The Red-Hot Habanero *Seal Relationships Family *Minato Namikaze (Husband) *Sumiru Namikaze (Sister-in-Law, Deceased) *Isshin Kurosaki(Brother-in-Law) *Masaki Kurosaki (Sister-in-Law, Deceased) *Naruto Uzumaki (Son) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Niece) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Nephew) *Karin Kurosaki (Niece) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Niece) Friends/Allies *Konohagakure *Team Karakura *Team Heroes *Spartan Family Enemies *Vanderich *Madara Uchiha *Kurama (formerly) Quotes *''Time for a royal beatdown!! Trivia * Kushina 2.png Minato and Kushina Card 1.png|'''Bold text|link=http//www.minatokushina.com Minato and Kushina Chibi 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.minakushichibi.com Naruto and Kushina Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutokushinachibi.com Naruto and Kushina Anniversary Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutokushinaanniversary.com Minato and Kushina Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.minatokushinachibi.com Kushina Chibi Children Day 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kushinachibichildrenday.com Kushina Uzumaki Wedding Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kushinawedding.com Kushina Uzumaki Children Day Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kushinachildrenday.com Kurenai Yuhi Hot Spring Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurenaihotspring.com Kurenai Yuhi Wedding Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurenaiwedding.com Kurenai Chibi Hot Spring 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurenaichibihotspring.com Kushina Uzumaki Summer Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kushinasummerfestival.com Kushina Uzumaki Anniversary Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kushinaanniversary.com See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Jinchuriki Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Kurosaki Family